Just Another Story
by Incendia Glacies
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor's story might be over, but the Twelfth Doctor's story is just beginning, it's just another chapter in the Doctor's life. A series of unrelated oneshots/drabbles revolving around Twelve/Clara. Chapter 6-Must be Married: She didn't ask us for a cover story because she thought we were married!" or The Doctor, Clara and a bed…
1. Disneyland Adventure

**And here we are! My first prompt ever. Disneyland! It didn't turn out as nicely as I'd hoped. But it was definitely a learning experience. This can be taken as whouffaldi or just Twelve/Clara friendship. It's up to the reader.**

**Credit for the idea as follows:**

**Tumblr user **_**Reveriecauchemar **_**prompted: Pretty please with a cherry on top, could you write about twelve taking Clara to Disneyland in either the fifties or sixties and they get a tour from Walt?**

**Also I think tumblr users **_**Capaldiem **_**and her friend **_**LouiseAndCapaldi **_**(please correct me if I'm wrong) came up with the whole Twelve/Clara at Disneyland thing first, so thanks to them.**

**I don't remember the user, but someone posted fanart of Twelve and Clara and Disneyland wearing Mickey Mouse hats, so that's in here.**

**I also called inspiration from some of Disney's lines in the trailer for **_**Saving Mr. Banks.**_

**Now, without further ado, please enjoy this oneshot. As expected, I don't own **_**Doctor Who**_**.**

* * *

"You're so grumpy in this new body of yours! It's like we never have any fun anymore!" Clara complained.

The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS controls, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked in his angry Scottish accent.

Clara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Exactly what it sounded like. You're no fun anymore!" she accused pointing a finger at him.

The alien whirled around, glaring at her, "Not fun? What about Andakaralakis? That was fun! I mean there were three different types of weather in one place! Where else can you get a sandstorm and a blizzard along with a flood at the same time all from the safety of a viewing deck in your own hotel room? I thought it was a lot of fun! Great sight-seeing!"

"Oh yes, absolutely wonderful," Clara responded sarcastically, "Until the Judoon Platoon opened all the doors to the hotel to search for an alien fugitive that was hiding out in the hotel. It took me three days to get the sand out of my hair!"

"Okay, slight downer," the Doctor dismissed, "What about the time we went rafting?"

"Do you mean the time we went rafting in _lava_?" his companion demanded.

"So also bad?"

"Doctor! Lava and humans don't mix!"

"Okay alright, alright! Well I'm sure there was that one time with-"

"With the Cybermen? Or maybe the time the Sontarans attacked? And don't even get me started on those bloody Daleks!" Clara cut the man off, "Face it Doctor, every time we go out for an adventure there's some sort of attack on the planet and every time we save the world you get grumpier. It's not fun."

"I'm not some grumpy old man! You take that back!" the Doctor pouted and leaned against his console.

Clara laughed, "I didn't call you old! Calm down." She knew how temperamental this new doctor was about his silver hair. Clara didn't mind it one bit. Smiling, she skipped over to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his middle; the Doctor went stiff.

"My sincerest apologies," Clara said (though the Doctor wasn't sure how sincere she was – he could practically hear the smirk in her voice), "I shouldn't have let you think you're old. Clearly you're still a giant twelve year old on the inside. I mean look at the way you're pouting!"

"Oh shut up!" the Doctor hushed her, "And are you going to let go of me any time soon? For the hundredth time: I don't like hugging!"

Clara gripped him tighter, "Oh shut up!" she parroted, "You love _my_ hugs and you know it."

The Doctor awkwardly patted his companion on her back, hoping she would let him go soon. It felt strange to hug her when she only came up to his chest – and that was in heels. It wasn't his fault she was so short!

"Are you really that unhappy travelling with me now?" he asked quietly.

Clara pulled back sharply and met his blue eyes with a steely gaze of her own, "Oi, I didn't say that, so don't go thinking that!" she warned.

"But-"

"No 'but's about it, Doctor!" she curled her fingers around the lapels of his jacket, smoothing out any wrinkles she may have left from the overbearing hug, "Listen, I love travelling with you. It's my absolute favourite part of the week and I always look forward to it!"

"So do I," the alien gave her a soft smile.

"Exactly! So don't get any rubbish ideas in your head. All I'm saying, is that it would be nice to be able to go somewhere without getting attacked by aliens – so that we actually have time to enjoy ourselves! They always ruin your mood, and I don't like seeing you get upset. Seeing you sad makes me sad too. We should take a vacation from saving the universe and just…I don't know, go somewhere happy!"

"Happy?" the Doctor questioned incredulously.

"Happy." Clara confirmed.

"Very well then Ms. Oswald. Your wish is my command. One trip to the happiest – and funnest – place in the universe, coming right up!"

Clara laughed as she watched the Timelord spin around the console, pulling and pressing things here and there. The TARDIS lit up with excitement as the madman hurtled them towards their new destination.

* * *

"And here we are! The happiest and most magical place in the universe!" the Doctor stepped out of the blue box waving his arms in a huge flourish.

"Where are we? It's loud, and it's crowded," Clara squinted as she looked around her, "Wait a minute. They're all humans, Doctor did you bring me back to Earth? What's the point of having a time-travelling alien who's supposed to be showing me the stars if he's just going to bring me back to my home planet?"

The Doctor heaved a great sigh and dropped his arms, "My dear girl, have you always complained this much? It's rather annoying really."

"Oi! Don't call me a girl! I am a grown woman, Doctor!" Clara chastised.

The Doctor smiled and threw an arm around her shoulders, weaving her through the crowd, "Sorry love, I suppose you are considered a grown up by human standards. But this is Disneyland – opening day to be exact – and everyone feels young over here!"

"We're in America?" Clara asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Tell the woman you've brought her to the best theme park in the history of the universe and she asks for confirmation of the country. Yes, Clara. Disneyland, America, planet Earth, sometime in the 1950's if I'm not mistaken. Any other questions?"

"Well there's no need to get all sassy!"

"You have no one to blame but yourself. Clearly some of you rubbed off onto this regeneration. Now come on, I don't want to miss his speech."

"Who's speech?" Clara questioned as her alien dragged her by the arm through the throng of people.

"Haven't you been paying attention at all? Honestly, humans! Zero attention span! It's Disneyland, Clara. Walt Disney is about to give a speech. Now come on!" he gave her a final tug as they made it to the front of the throng, right behind Mr. Disney himself as he began addressing the cameras in front of him.

"Oh my stars. That's Walt Disney!" Clara exclaimed wide-eyed.

"I know!" the Doctor his face filled with glee, as it always was when meeting his idols, "True visionary. Created a never ending empire, it's absolutely mind blowing! I mean, honestly Clara can you imagine-"

"Doctor, be quiet! I'm trying to hear him speak!"

The Doctor huffed and grumbled under his breath, his arms crossing like a petulant child having a temper tantrum for being ignored. His frowns only lessened when he felt Clara lean her weight against his side; he gave a small smile and swung an arm around his companion's waist with a practiced ease.

* * *

"To all who come to this happy place; welcome. Disneyland is your land. Here age relives fond memories of the past...and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams and the hard facts that have created America...with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world. Thank you," Walt Disney spoke to the cameras, turning away when he finished.

"That was Walt Disney. _The_ Walt Disney. Oh my stars," Clara breathed still star-struck by the fact that she was standing only a few feet away from such a legend.

The Doctor grinned and took her hand, "Come on, let's go say hi!"

"What? No, Doctor we can't just-"

"Honestly Clara, I'm starting to think the only reason you're not having fun is because you're such a spoilsport yourself!" the Doctor interrupted.

Before Clara could respond, they were stopped by security.

"Sorry, Sir, but you don't have authorized access," the man stopped them.

The Doctor sighed as he saw Disney just a few steps in front of them. He started patting his blue jacket, "Aha!" the Doctor pulled out the psychic paper and flashed it in front of the man, "I think you'll find we have complete and total access. In fact, Mr. Disney promised us a personal tour," the Doctor winked at Clara.

The stranger's eyes widened, "Yes, of course. My deepest apologies, Sir, Madame. Please, come with me."

The guard turned and started walking in Disney's general direction.

"What do you think he saw on the paper?" Clara whispered frantically.

"Not a clue. Psychic paper, after all. But I'm guessing he thought we were someone important – Walt! Great to see you again!" the Doctor greeted the creator as he gave the man a firm handshake.

"Doctor! How have you been?" Walt smiled as he returned the welcome, "And who's this beautiful, young woman?"

"This is my…friend, Clara Oswald," the alien gestured towards his human, stumbling over how to word their relationship. They were in the fifties after all; some may find it strange for a man of his age to accompany such a young woman.

Clara didn't seem the least bit perturbed, just shell-shocked, "Hello, Mr. Disney." Clara extended her hand to shake the older man's hand, while simultaneously glaring at the Doctor. The Timelord took it to mean that Clara was upset that he had met Walt Disney beforehand, without her. He merely shrugged in response; really he was nearly 2,000 years old, he had to have met the man at some point!

Walt grabbed Clara's hand and pulled the woman into a hug, "Now there, you gotta call me Walt!" Clara shrieked in surprise but excitedly returned the hug.

"So what do you think? Disneyland, happiest place on Earth. A place where even the adults can relieve their childhood," Walt said.

"It's amazing! I mean I've never been-"

"To such an amazing theme park before!" the Doctor cut her off, before she could say she had never been to Disneyland before, after all it was opening day! "As it is, we were hoping to get a tour."

"Well of course you were! After all, how often will a person get to say they've been to Disneyland with Walt Disney? Come on, I'll show you all the best rides!"

* * *

"Come on Doctor! I want to go on the Carrousel next!" Clara tugged on her companion's arm.

"Honestly Clara, we just went on the tea cup ride! How much more spinning is there going to be?"

"You'd think you'd be used to it with the way you fly the TARDIS!" Clara narrowed her eyes. The Doctor yelled petulantly.

"Now come on Doctor, you're not that old. Clara, don't forget, you still have to try out 'Peter Pan's Flight'. I have a good feeling about that one," Walt joined the conversation.

"Oh most definitely! Do you think you can take us on the Snow White ride also?" Clara asked.

"Of course! Now come on, the carrousel awaits," Walter led the way through the thick crowd. The people parted and pulled the celebrity into side conversations as they walked through.

"I don't want to go on another spinning ride!" the Doctor grumbled.

Clara looped an arm around the Doctor's and leaned against him as she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "Oh come on Doctor, please? Don't be so grumpy, this is our day off. I want to enjoy it, and I would absolutely love it if you went on the ride with me."

The Doctor huffed and rolled his eyes, "The things I do for you. Alright, I'll go on the ride with you."

Clara squealed and hugged the Doctor's side, feeling his body go rigid. He always did that in hugs.

"Stop that already!" the Doctor attempted to peel her body away from his. Clara giggled and grabbed the alien's hand instead, pulling him on to the platform of the carrousel.

"You take that horse, I want the white one!" Clara pointed as she mounted her chosen horse. The Doctor sighed and did as he was told, looking up he saw Walt holding a camera.

"Oi! Walt, what are you doing with that?" the Doctor snapped.

"Just taking a picture. Come on, smile Doctor. You're in the happiest place on Earth. Besides, I bet Clara a twenty that she couldn't get you on a horse. I thought she'd like a memento of her winnings," Disney answered as the camera flashed.

The Doctor blinked, accustoming himself to the light again before turning back to glare at his partner. The British human tossed him an innocent smile.

"Oh don't look at me like that Doctor! It's just a little bit of fun. Now turn around, the ride's about to start," Clara said.

Right on cue the music started up and the horses bobbed up and down as they travelled in repetitive circles. Honestly, the Doctor didn't understand all the fuss about the rides; but he quite enjoyed the sound of Clara's laugh and the way her eyes sparkled with delight. So maybe it was a lot of fun.

As the Doctor got off after the ride ended, his legs wobbled. Apparently this new body had to work on its balance. Clara came up next to him and placed a hand on his arm to steady him.

"Now come on you two. Clara, you wanted to go on the Snow White ride, right? We have to walk a ways to get there," Walter called them.

"Coming!" Clara replied. Squeezing the Doctor's arm the woman grinned and followed the creator of the park to their next adventure.

* * *

"Okay then, I hate to leave you two, but the day has to end sometime," Walt stopped them in front of the castle. They had gone on almost every ride and the sun was just setting. Clara hadn't realized how tiring a day at a theme park could be. After spending so much time running with the Doctor she didn't think anything could be as exhausting – apparently she was wrong.

"Oh alright," Clara conceded.

"Don't worry, fun's not over yet. We're doing a fireworks show tonight, so don't miss it. It should be starting soon actually," Walter reassured the girl.

"Oh, I'm sure Clara would love a picture. What do you say Walt?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yes please!" Clara gasped.

"Oh alright. But you gotta wear the hat, Doctor!" Walter bargained.

"No, absolutely not! I am not wearing that-"

"Oh shut up Doctor!" Clara interrupted him. Rising to her tiptoes Clara pushed the Doctor's shoulders down and shoved the Mickey Mouse adorned hat onto his head. Now they matched.

Disney laughed and stood in between the pair, an arm around both and asked a random passerby to take the picture of them. They took quite a few shots, some with funny poses and some just standing and smiling.

At the end of it all, Walter turned to them to bid them goodbye.

"Clara Oswald, it was an absolute pleasure meeting you," Walt grinned at her.

"Oh no, the pleasure was all mine. It was truly an honour to get to know you. Thank you for the amazing day. It was truly magical!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!" turning to the Doctor he added, "And thank you Doctor. It was wonderful to see you again. You should really stop by more often, I'm sure my girls would love it."

"I'll see what I can do," replied the Doctor.

"See that you do. And keep a tight hold of this one," Walter gestured to Clara, "She's definitely a keeper. You two enjoy the fireworks, and make sure the next time you come back you come by and see me again."

The three of them finished up their farewells and Clara waved as the legendary man walked off into the mass.

"Come on, let's go find a seat for the fireworks," the Doctor said offering his human an arm which she graciously accepted.

"Did you have fun today, Doctor?" Clara asked as she sat down next to the Timelord, ready to view the spectacle.

"Of course I did, why? Didn't you?"

"No, I mean I did. But, it's just that you were complaining the entire time. I thought that maybe a day without fighting a bunch of big scary aliens would make you less stressed and grumpy. I wanted you to have fun for once."

The Doctor gave her an incredulous look, "I had plenty of fun. The day was exceedingly entertaining. My dearest Clara, you of all people know that I complain about everything, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy myself."

"So you had fun then?" Clara asked again.

"Yes," the Doctor confirmed exasperated, then softly continued, "I always have fun when I'm with you. Even when there are big, scary aliens to fight off. What about you? Did today live up to your expectations?"

"No," Clara said with a straight face. The Doctor was almost taken aback before Clara's face split into a grin, "Today was so much better than anything I could have ever imagined. But after all the walking today, I might need a vacation from our vacation."

"Well we have a time machine, anything's possible," the Doctor quipped.

Clara smiled and rested her head against the silver-haired man's shoulder, "Thank you for today, Doctor. I think it was absolutely the most perfect day ever!"

And when Clara leaned up to press a kiss to the Timelord's cheek under the exploding colours in the sky, well the Doctor couldn't help but agree with her description of the day.

Absolutely perfect.

* * *

**And there we have it. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know if you did, that way I'll continue to post some more headcanons.**

**Also, feel free to send me some Twelve/Clara prompts. I like the challenge of writing them, it's an amazing experience.**

**Thanks to everyone! :D**


	2. Nudity

**Already posted this on tumblr a long time ago, and after much consideration I figured I should post it on fanfic too. This was written in the spur of the moment and is very roughly edited, but still...enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh come on! What have I ever done to you to make you hate me this much? Please, please, stop it already!"

The Doctor wandered about the TARDIS hallways following the sound of Clara's whining, no doubt arguing with his dear Old Girl about something or another. Sure enough as he entered the console room he found his human companion leaning against the console pleading with the sentient machine.

"Clara, what are you doing? And have you shrunk? I don't remember you being this short before," the Doctor commented absently as he joined her.

Clara glared at him, "Doctor! I'm not wearing heels. I just got out of the shower."

The Doctor glanced over her body, taking in her wet, tangled hair and the water droplets rolling down her skin, "Yes, well I suppose that does explain why you're naked and dripping water all over the floor. Honestly, how do you expect her to like you when you keep treating her like this? Have some respect for the Old Girl, Clara, it's the least you can do," he finished his lecture stroking his beloved ship's panel of buttons.

Clara shot daggers at him and explained, "First of all, I am not naked! I'm wearing a towel as you can plainly see! And besides, it's your dear Old Girl's fault anyways! I came out of the shower and couldn't find my bedroom, so that means no clothes!"

"What, and it didn't occur to you to find something in one the wardrobes lying around here?" the alien questioned dryly.

Clara crossed her arms tightly across her chest, bunching up her towel just the slightest, "This place in one huge maze, and everything always moves! If I could find a wardrobe, don't you think I would have found something to wear by now?" The Doctor shrugged, he didn't know what Clara liked. Maybe she was secretly a nudist (he was pretty sure Jack was) but then again she didn't seem to like the holographic clothes last time…

Clara huffed in exasperation, "Doctor! Would you just do something?"

"Like what?" he asked blankly (and still wondered if Jack really was a nudist…51st century man and all).

"Like find my room! I don't know how to work this stupid ship!"

"Well then maybe you should learn," the Doctor moved to her side by the console to examine the buttons, "And don't call her stupid, she's brilliant and you know it."

"Fine, whatever, I'm sorry," Clara offered the empty apology to the lights in the ceiling, "Now can you just hurry up and find my room. I'd like to put my clothes on now, there's a draft coming in."

"Is there? Humans, so easily perturbed by minor temperature fluctuations," the Doctor gave her another look over, taking in her lack of clothing, "Then again, what should I expect? Considering the fact that you're naked."

"For the last time, I'm not naked! I'm wearing a towel, see?" Clara yelled frustrated, honestly it was like trying to convince a child. She invaded his personal space, intending on having the older man admit she was in fact, not naked. But this Doctor never made anything easy for her.

He took a step back from his small companion and continued, "Everyone's naked underneath. Haven't we had a conversation like this before?" he was sure he'd discussed it with her…or maybe it was Vastra…

"Yes," (oh good it was with Clara), "And I told you not to say things like that."

"Why not? It's true, isn't it?" the Doctor leaned against the console staring at her intensely. Clara sighed, knowing the only way to get her room (and her clothes) back was to agree with his insane logic.

"Yes, alright. I'm naked, you're naked, let's just be naked together!" the Doctor smirked at her words and watched as Clara's eyes bugged out and she backtracked her words, "No, wait! That isn't what I meant!"

"No, I suppose it isn't…but it sounds like fun, we should definitely try it sometime!" the Doctor humoured her.

Clara narrowed her eyes at him (and fought the heat pooling in her cheeks), "Did you have sugar? Or coffee?"

"Please, my dear, you know I can't make a decent cup of coffee. But then again, neither can you."

"Don't insult my cooking skills or I won't ever bake you another cake again," Clara warned, "So sugar then. Or are you just trying to wind me up?" The Doctor turned away sheepishly, intent on getting back to the task at hand: finding Clara some clothes (though what a shame that would be).

"You are, aren't you?" Clara accused, "You're trying to wind me up!"

"Well, to be fair, I did have some chocolate cupcakes beforehand, so when you stop and think about it…it's a bit of both, really. Sugar and winding you up."

"You're trying to wind me up," Clara stated with a hard stare, "Why?"

"Oh I don't know, I'm on a sugar high and bored?" the Doctor stood in front of her and placed his hands over her cheeks, giving her his best innocent face, "Can't you humour an old man?"

"What, by prancing around naked?" Clara asked rhetorically.

"Well it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"What?!" Clara threw his hands off of her and glared at him.

"Oh come on Clara! Don't you remember church at Trenzalore?" he asked.

"Yes of course I remember. But, I was wearing holographic clothes!"

"That was more for your sake than mine. I'm a Timelord, we aren't easily fooled by holograms. Honestly, you have so much to learn my dear girl."

Clara pulled her towel tightly around herself and leaned against the console despondently. The Doctor stood awkwardly for a few moments, perhaps he had said the wrong thing. The TARDIS scolded the Doctor's lack of tact with her flashing lights and whirring. The Doctor shot a nasty look to the ceiling before he came around and placed a hand on Clara's bare arm, attempting to provide her some comfort.

"Why are you so upset? It's really not such a big deal. I mean, you've seen me naked for church too, remember?"

"That wasn't you, it was him. It's not the same."

"Well…would you like to see me naked?" the Doctor offered, it would even out the scales, right?

Clara snapped her head and faced him, running her hand down his jacket. It was no secret that she fancied this older body just as much (if not more) than the last one. She could have said yes right away and the Doctor probably would have stripped for her right then and there. This silver haired Doctor may have been hard-headed, but he still always bent to her every whim. So of course she had to make him squirm just a bit, and hopefully get the upper hand in this conversation.

Stepping up to him, so that her breasts were just barely pressing against him, Clara asked teasingly, "Are you flirting with me?"

"I – wait, what? I don't know, am I? I don't think so," the Doctor responded confused.

"I think you are. I mean, you said you wanted to have some 'fun' with the two of us naked."

"In hindsight, that may not have been the best statement to make," the Doctor admitted with the decency of looking somewhat ashamed.

Clara laughed, lightening the mood, "What, you don't want to see me naked anymore? Do I look that bad?"

"I think you look gorgeous," the Doctor answered earnestly. Clara softened her gaze and brushed her fingers over his face, memorizing the indents and lines in the well-worn skin.

"Have you found my room yet? Because as nice as this heart-to-heart is, I would much prefer to wear clothes now, please," Clara broke the silence eventually.

"I don't mind talking like this," the Doctor insisted playfully. Clara shot him a look, "Oh alright. Yes, it's down the hallway, make two lefts then a right, if you hit the basketball courts you've gone too far."

The Doctor moved to turn away from her when Clara grabbed him and turned him back around. She sprang up to her tiptoes and flung her arms around the Doctor's neck. The Scottish man bent down slightly to meet her eyes and placed a hand on the small of her back to keep Clara steady.

"Can I help you with something else? Weren't you just complaining a few moments ago about not getting to wear clothes?" the Doctor asked a tad bit harshly. Which meant the sugar was finally starting to wear off.

Clara smiled sweetly, "Take me out to dinner, yeah? Somewhere nice and fancy."

"Dinner? We were going to visit the Crystal Falls on Babalazoom, and you want dinner? And are you insinuating I don't take you anywhere nice, Clara Oswald?"

"Yes dinner. Are you planning on taking me to bed without even a proper date?" Clara's eyes flashed wickedly as she continued, "Easy there tiger."

The Doctor attempted to straighten his back but Clara's tight hold of his neck stopped him, "A date? With me? Are you sure? You really mean it?"

Clara laughed, it shouldn't have been so much of a surprise. The two of them had spent the last few months flirting back and forth; it was only a matter of time until one of them finally made the first move. Her eyes flickered over the Doctor's lips, "Yes Doctor. I absolutely mean it. A nice and proper date. And then maybe later…the two of us can have some 'fun', if it all goes well. Deal?"

"Yeah, definitely, deal."

Clara smiled and pecked his cheek like she used to with his old body, whispering in his ear on her way back down, "Good. I'm going to go get dressed now."

The Doctor straightened his clothes as he watched Clara smirk and exit the room. And here he thought accidentally deleting Clara's room while rearranging the TARDIS layout would be a bad thing. Instead he had a date with Clara Oswald. Smiling to himself, the Doctor spun around giddily, pulling on the levers and pushing the buttons, he already had the perfect place for a first date in mind.

* * *

**Yay! Thanks for reading, please drop a review if you can! :D**


	3. Happy Birthday

**So I also put this one on tumblr first, but I figured I should put it up on fanfic too. This one is 'Happy Birthday' prompted by _ciaoseba _on tumblr. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah, Clara there you are! Just in time, I was thinking we could go see – why are you wearing an elf hat? It looks ridiculous on you!" the Doctor cut off his rambling as he took in his companion's appearance. A green elf hat adorned her head, her cheeks were flushed, there were snowflakes in her tangled hair, she was holding a covered dish, and yet she still looked as beautiful as ever.

Clara huffed as she pulled the offensive item off her head, "It was either this or the reindeer antlers. I swear my aunt is insane!" the Doctor continued to stare in confusion, "Oh come on Doctor! It's Christmas, surely you knew that?"

"Oh Christmas? My, that was quick, but to be fair I did just visit the Romans to help with the harvest so…"

"What, without me?" Clara accused as she set the tray down – seriously, what was in there?

The Doctor gave her a crooked smile, placed his hands on her shoulders and studied her at an arm's length, "Sorry Love, but I did call – you said you were busy, remember?"

Clara furrowed her brow before recalling what the Doctor was referring to, "That was nearly a month ago for me! And besides, you called me during a class, it's not like I could have left then! I suppose that explains why you never mentioned it afterwards though."

The Doctor shrugged, "Time is complicated like that. It's messy enough for me, I can't imagine how hard it is for a mere human like yourself to comprehend."

"Mere human?" Clara questioned as she crossed her arms in defiance.

The Doctor embraced her around the waist as he backtracked, "Did I say 'mere'? I meant undeniably amazing, most wonderful human in the world. In all of time and space – okay well maybe not that, but you're definitely one of my favourites! And have I mentioned that you look absolutely stunning in that dress? Because you do." The Doctor finished his spiel with a kiss on the young woman's cheek.

Clara giggled breaking her stern facial expression and conceded, "Very nice save you smooth talker, you," the Doctor smirked at her choice of words and his eyes followed her body as she walked around him to lean against the console before she asked, "So where are we going then?"

"You still want to go out with me? What happened to the Oswald Christmas? Or are you not doing that this year? Is it because of last year? Then what's in the tray – is it turkey? And what-"

"Slow down! One question at a time!"

"No Oswald Christmas?"

"You know I can't stand Christmas with my family. Besides, my cousin's hosting this year. I am never going through all that stress ever again!" Clara solemnly promised.

The Doctor winced, "Sorry about that again."

Clara shrugged as she fiddled with one of the toggles, "It wasn't all your fault. It was hectic before you even showed up. Besides, my Aunt Linda drives me up the wall. Although, Dad swears if he ever sees the Chin Boy version again he will eviscerate you."

The Doctor chuckled, "I would expect nothing less after how I treated you. So why aren't you with your family today? Surely they would have demanded your presence."

"Oh I was with them for a while, thus the elf hat. But I told them I – that I had to go have Christmas dinner with my boyfriend's family," Clara tapered off in her explanation, refusing to meet her Doctor's eyes.

"You lied."

"I didn't lie!" Clara's eyes flashed with anger, "I barely even exaggerated. You are my boyfriend," the Doctor smiled at that, he'd never get tired of that title, "I fully expect you to take me somewhere nice and Christmas-y for dinner and let's face it the TARDIS counts as your mother." The ship hummed in fond irritation, if that were even possible.

"Yes alright, very well," the Doctor sighed, "What about Danny? Do we need to pick him and his sister up?"

"No! I mean, they're having a family reunion with their grandparents and everything, best not to bother them too much. Besides, why can't it just be the two of us? We haven't had that in forever."

The Doctor shook his head fondly as he walked towards her, "It was just the two of us last week also. Don't think I don't notice your little outbursts. You get jealous rather easily."

Heat pooled in Clara's cheeks, "Yeah well, I had you first. Just want to make sure you remember that," Clara pulled the Doctor by the lapels of his jacket so that he caged her in against the console.

"Like I could ever forget, but I'll tell you a secret," he leaned in close and murmured into her ear, "You're also my favourite."

Clara hummed as she quirked her lips, "I like 'just us.'"

"So do I," the Doctor smiled back, "So what is in the tray? Because I'm really hoping it's not turkey. That literally took 300 years to cook and I'm never waiting that long again. Not even for you, Darling."

Clara rolled her eyes and pushed the older man out of the way before making her way over to the cake and tearing off the foil cover.

"It's not turkey. I just – I baked you a soufflé. To celebrate," it was hard to ignore the shaky inflection of her voice, like she was nervous. Which was ridiculous because Clara had made him soufflés all the time now that she could finally get them right.

"You made me a soufflé for Christmas?" the Doctor asked incredulously.

"It's chocolate, your favourite," his companion blatantly avoided the question.

"Yes, that is my favourite," the Doctor agreed. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to ease her into telling him whatever she had to. Usually when she kept things to herself, it meant that she was trying not to anger him – or worse, hurt him. Clara leaned back against his chest with her eyes closed as his lips rested in her hair. He waited.

Clara took a deep breath, "Okay, we're not just celebrating Christmas today, you know?"

The Doctor's mouth parted slightly in a silent 'oh' as he realized where this was heading, "Say no more, I see where this is heading."

Clara blinked, "You do?"

"Yes, of course my dear," he held her hands in an attempt to comfort her, "I mean, I know you lost your Doctor on Christmas and that this is a hard time for you and-"

He didn't get to finish.

By the time he had called the bowtie wearing Doctor 'hers' Clara ripped her hands out of the Doctor's and proceeded to punch the man in the arm. Obviously, the alien recoiled in pain.

"You complete and utter idiot! You completely missed the point of this! How dare you! It's been a year, and yes he will always hold a place in my heart – but _you_ are my Doctor! I thought I'd made that clear!" Honestly she was more hurt than angry that he still felt that way. She was completely in love with him and he thought his past incarnation overshadowed him? As fond as she was of the first Doctor she had met, he didn't hold a candle to the Scottish, short-tempered silver haired man she travelled with now.

The Doctor huffed and rubbed his aching arm, "Well, that's what I get for attempting to be considerate! I get it, thank you. Save the lecture, please! And you hit hard, my arm hurts!" he whined as his inner child came out.

Clara rolled her eyes, "Oh stop being such a big baby. 'I'm a Timelord, I'm 2000 years old,'" Clara mocked, "And oh please, 'considerate', my arse!"

"Your arse really is nice though," the Doctor complimented while trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

It worked as the laugh bubbled out of Clara, "Quit trying to change the subject!"

"Your arse happens to be one of my favourite subjects, well actually just you in general. But very well then, back to the topic on hand. If the soufflé isn't for some kind of funeral thing you had planned, then what is it for?"

"Multiple reasons," Clara started to fidget again as the nervousness came back, "We have lots of reasons to celebrate! Like you said, it's Christmas. And it's our one year anniversary – well for me anyways – of knowing each over, and it was one crazy year!" she hesitated, "And, well I know you never actually know how old you are-"

"I know how old I am!" the Doctor cried indignantly.

"No you don't," Clara dismissed, "Two months ago you said you were 1600 and then a week later you said you were 1500 and something."

"Well maybe I was! You don't know how my timeline works! Not everybody thinks linearly like you humans do."

Clara rolled her eyes, "I _know _that you don't travel on your own without at least telling me about it first, so that's enough evidence right there. Now if you'd stop talking and let me finish?" Clara narrowed her eyes. The Doctor held up his arms in surrender and mimed locking his lips and throwing the key away.

"Thank you. Anyways, as I was saying, I know you never know how old you are, so I doubt you even know when your birthday is, or if your birthday even translates properly onto a human calendar…so I was thinking we could make Christmas your official birthday. You know, since for me, that's the day you came into being. It was simultaneously the worst and the best Christmas all at once. So I thought that maybe we could focus on making all of the rest of the Christmases we have together the best ever. So…it's a 'happy birthday' soufflé really. If you want to that is," Clara hurried at the end as she saw the Doctor's glassy eyes and blank face. As the man stayed silent she urged, "Okay, please just say something now. I'm feeling really nervous as it is, and I don't know how you're taking this and you not talking is not helping at all. So if you could please just make some noise, or something. Now."

"Clara, Love…I," honestly the Doctor wasn't sure how he was going to finish that sentence. His birthday never seemed like a big deal to him – or any Timelords in general, because of how old they could get and the circularness of time itself. And yet, as far as he could reach back in his memory, he couldn't remember any of his companions actually giving him a birthday date to go by. But here was Clara doing just that and being terrified of his reaction. Oh, Clara was scared of him!

The Doctor took the small woman into his arms, trying to assure her not to worry. It was hard to imagine that when he had just been born he had hated the idea of intimacy with his short companion and always avoided hugs. And yet now, here he was always touching her like he used to in his old body, though albeit still not quite as often.

"Clara, please don't be scared of me," the Doctor begged.

Clara fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead smacked him on the chest, "I'm not scared of you! I'm just scared of your reaction. I just, I don't want you to think it's a dumb idea or something. And I mean we don't have to-"

"How could it possibly be dumb? It came from you, and the love in your heart."

Clara smiled as she stared up at him with her big brown eyes, "Yes it did. So what do you think?"

"I think," the Doctor paused for a moment as he pretended to ponder the question, "I think you should give me a birthday kiss. That's what I think."

Clara smiled and happily obliged as she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and pulled down on his greying curls to bring their lips together. The Doctor smiled when they finally broke apart and continued, "I also think you should give me a slice of my birthday soufflé now. We really shouldn't let that go to waste. As much as I adore you my dear, I love your soufflés even more."

Clara laughed pulled him over to the soufflé, "Happy birthday, my Doctor."

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked it. Please drop a review if you have the time! Thanks! :D**


	4. Movie Night

**Posted on tumblr first, now adding it here...because I love _Beauty &amp; The Beast_ parallels to Whouffaldi. Enjoy!**

* * *

The TARDIS wheezed as it materialized in Clara's flat after a long and tireless journey. The doors creaked open and Clara popped her head out making sure that the Doctor had gotten the destination right this time.

"Well, it's my flat," she announced as she stepped out of the blue box.

Behind her the Doctor leaned against the door, his arms folding across his middle, a picture of perfect ease as he smirked, "There you see? Told you I could get the coordinates right."

"Well you didn't last time."

"Minor miscalculation. And it only happened the one time."

"We ended up on Mars battling Ice Warriors, and it happened three times, remember?" Clara tossed back. The Doctor looked away choosing not to comment on the events, instead muttering to himself.

"You look about as tired as I feel," Clara commented with a concerned voice.

"Yes, well I was a bit busy fighting off Cybermen, you'll have to excuse me if I'm not feeling in top shape," he snapped at her.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. Did you want to stay for a little while? We can watch a movie or something. I'll even make you popcorn," Clara bribed. She couldn't have the Doctor going off in such a state.

"I suppose the TARDIS needs some time to recuperate," the alien finally conceded, giving his box a fond tap.

"Great! Make yourself comfortable, I'll get the popcorn and movie," Clara grinned at him before leaving him alone.

* * *

By the time Clara had returned with the freshly popped popcorn and movie she found the Doctor sprawled out on her sofa. His coat had been carelessly chucked to the side, the bright red peeking through and blinding Clara's sight for just a moment. The first few buttons on his shirt were undone, same with his sleeves that were rolled up his arm just a bit and Clara could see that he had kicked off his shoes without a care in the world. His head rested on an arm rest while his feet were propped up on the other.

"Really?" Clara asked unimpressed.

"You said I could get comfortable," the Doctor accused.

"Normal people just take up a seat or a chair, not the entire sofa!" Clara argued.

"I let you sit where ever you want on the TARDIS," the Doctor pointed out.

"Your ship can automatically make a zillion rooms, let alone a chair. I only have the one sofa."

"It's been a long day," the Doctor whined.

Clara sighed, "Well where am I going to sit then?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. You're tiny, love. I'm sure you won't take up too much space."

Clara glared, ignoring to remark on the jab at her size. She placed the popcorn on the table just out of the Doctor's reach and relished in his struggle to grab some food. Instead of helping the old man she set the movie up and grabbed the remote as the menu credits began to play. Clara grabbed the popcorn and plopped down in the middle of the sofa, just barely on the edge the Doctor had left her.

The Doctor watched in envy as she munched on the popcorn.

"What are we watching?" the Doctor asked trying to distract himself.

"Beauty and the Beast."

"A cartoon?"

"It's Disney."

"It's for children."

"It's a _classic_, and we're going to watch it," Clara retorted.

"Fine. Are you going to share that popcorn or not?"

"Are you going to share the sofa?"

"I am sharing. See, you're sitting on it. I told you, you wouldn't take up much space."

"I'm barely sitting and I'm hardly comfortable!"

"Well that's not my fault. I'm a guest, Clara."

Clara let out a frustrated groan and pressed play before scooching back right onto the Doctor's lap. Immediately the man shuffled around trying to throw her weight off, but Clara was stubborn and refused to budge.

"Clara."

"Doctor."

"Get off. You're heavy."

Clara shot him a dirty look, "No I'm not. Now shut up and watch the movie. Maybe you could learn something from it."

"And how's that?" he asked giving up on trying to move his small companion. He reached out and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Clara's lap.

"You're exactly like the Beast."

"I am not!"

"Sure you are. You're both got anger problems, you've been alone for too long, you have no idea how to treat a woman and you don't have any manners."

"I have manners!" the Doctor refuted as he grabbed some more popcorn.

"Well they need some work then, don't they?" Clara asked rhetorically as she stared at him pointedly before balancing the bowl on his stomach so they could both easily reach for a snack.

"Well if I'm the Beast, then who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked ignoring the music in the background.

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know. Mrs. Potts?"

"How am I Mrs. Potts?" Clara asked coldly.

"Well you're, you know maternal and all that. So yeah, Mrs. Potts."

"Unbelievable."

"What? Am I wrong?"

"Yes!"

"Why is it that you're right in calling me the Beast, but I'm wrong when I call you Mrs. Potts?"

"Never mind. Just watch the movie, Doctor." The Doctor huffed as they both settled into a tense and bitter silence.

* * *

They had finally reached the iconic ballroom dance scene when Clara finally shifted about a bit. She placed the empty popcorn bowl back on the table and peeled off her heels before stretching out on top of the Doctor. Her legs slotted with his and she pillowed her head where his hearts were and sighed in content.

"Clara. Get off," the Doctor demanded harshly.

"No. This is much more comfy than how I was before, I'm staying like this. Now put your arm around me," Clara grabbed his arm that was wedged between them and the sofa and placed it around her waist, "I'm not completely balanced on you and I'd hate to fall off."

"You wouldn't fall off. I think someone needs a reminder about my 'no hugs' rule," but even as he spoke the words the Doctor wrapped his other arm around her as well.

"I know your stupid rule, and I'm not breaking it. This isn't a hug."

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"Me resting. Just on top of you." The Doctor sighed annoyed and tried to focus on the movie. Until he felt his shirt dampen. He looked down at the woman in his arms.

"Clara? Are you crying?' he asked incredulously.

"Don't give me that look," Clara scolded, her voice a bit scratchy, "I love this movie. And this scene is beautiful."

The Doctor watched the Beast and Belle whirl around on screen as they danced to the music.

"Who would you be?" the Doctor asked softly, quite curious about the answer.

"I'd be Belle."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Clara bit her lip, "She was always my favourite Disney princess growing up. Dreaming of far off lands, loving books, not always fitting in…no mom. I'd say we're pretty similar."

The Doctor thought of Clara's English degree, and her hopes of travelling. And the way Belle had offered her life in place of her father's, the same way Clara had sacrificed herself to save him in the timestream.

"Maybe a little," the Doctor admitted. He could feel the curve of her lips through the fabric of his shirt.

* * *

It was towards the end, when Belle was crying over the Beast's nearly dead body, that the Doctor came to a startling realization.

"You can't be Belle."

"Why not?" Clara propped her chin on his chest so she could get a good look at him.

"Belle, she falls in love with the Beast."

"Yes, she does. And?"

"Well she shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because she's too good for him," the Doctor continued quietly, "She's sweet and kind and good and wholesome. He's not a good match for her. He's too brutish and rough and all he does is shout at her and he doesn't appreciate her. He hardly even shows he cares for her."

Clara got the impression they weren't talking about the movie any more.

"Maybe. But I think you're wrong," Clara met his steely blue eyes, "I think he's just scared of getting hurt and he's forgotten what it feels like to be able to love freely. And he's not always mean. In fact he's very protective"-the Beast saved Belle from the wolves, the Doctor saved her from Cybermen and Daleks-"and he gives her presents"-the Beast gave Belle a library, the Doctor always bought her something to add to her travelling collection-"and he always listens to her and she knows he cares. And maybe even loves her. Besides," Clara turned her attention back to the screen, "She knows he's a good man underneath all that beastliness" she watched as the Beast transformed into a prince, the golden wisps looking so much like the regeneration energy the Doctor had, "And that's enough for her."

"So she loves him." It was a statement, not a question. But Clara responded anyways.

"Of course she does, how could she not?" Clara tucked her head back onto the Doctor's chest as she watched the wedding in the television. Yawning, she quietly added, "I'd say her love for the Beast is the number one similarity between us."

The Doctor hummed in thoughtfulness and pinched her side playfully, "Don't fall asleep on top of me again," he warned. He'd deal with her confession later, when he wasn't feeling so tired. And maybe he'd even make a confession of his own.

"I won't."

She does. But it's not like the Doctor ever minds anyways.

* * *

**Yeah, this one wasn't that great since I wrote it in the spur of the moment...but send me a review anyways? Hope you liked it, and thank you! :D**


	5. Not Nice

**As always, written in the spur of the moment. I was supposed to be editing a one-shot and instead this happened. I think it's kind of angsty? But I'm not too sure. It kind of took a life of its own, I did not plan it this way. But I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

"I never claimed to be nice you know. It's your own fault that you thought that about me."

The Doctor didn't spare his companion a single look as he pulled the lever and sent them hurtling off the planet. But Clara was not easily dissuaded by the older man's cruel words anymore.

"Oh, well excuse me for thinking the _Doctor_ still had a heart," she snapped from the stairs.

"You know perfectly well that I don't like it when you try to guilt trip me like that," he growled, "Besides, I'm still the Doctor, I've still got two hearts, I'm just a different man now."

"A not nice man?"

"Precisely," the Doctor ended the conversation. Honestly, humans could be so thick at times. Why did he insist on travelling with them? They sat in silence, the Doctor plotting out their next destination, wondering if they should have another adventure or just drop the girl home. It had been a long day for both of them, and he was sure Clara could use the rest.

"You could have helped them," Clara noted quietly.

"No actually, I couldn't have."

"You didn't even try-" Clara's got cut off by the Doctor's quiet voice.

"Clara," his voice was rough and still, "There was nothing I could have done. The people of that planet had a hive mind, and it had already been infected. Even if we did find the poisoned source, what then? Destroying it could have destroyed an entire species or just worsened their conditions."

"But it was like they were slaves. We could have tried something!"

"Lost cause. I've spent over 2000 years trying to help people, I'm tired of my efforts going to waste or doing even more damage. There's no point in wasting my time."

"Better to fail doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong. You told me that once. The Captain Grumpy version of you, of course this new Scottish version could give the War Doctor a run for his money," Clara quipped.

The Doctor glared at her childish humour, "I was a different man back then. And I'm not grumpy!"

"Oh no, not at all. You're like a twelve year old that's constantly throwing a tantrum or pouting because he didn't get his way! I'm not your nanny!"

"Well it's not like I want you to be! I'm a 2000 year old Timelord, I don't need a human girl to tell me what to do."

"Clearly you do, otherwise you're going to keep making the wrong decisions like you did today!"

"I think you expect too much of me. I think you liked Chinny always playing the hero and now you expect me to do the same. I told you, I'm not the same man and I'm not nice," the Doctor scolded her as he pointed a finger in her face.

Clara slapped his arm away before she continued with their argument, "You are the same man, I don't know why you pretend you're not. You just underestimate yourself. And trust me, I know you're not nice."

Clara instinctively took a step back as the Doctor crowded her personal space, much like he first did when he had just regenerated. She wasn't scared of him, maybe she should have been but she wasn't. As loud as he got and as much as he ranted, Clara knew this new Doctor would never lay a finger on her. Besides, that was just his personality – loud and obnoxious egomaniac – when he did get angry, this Doctor got quiet. The full fury of the Oncoming Storm never raised his voice.

So no, she wasn't scared as she stepped back, she just valued her personal bubble. A thought that never seemed to occur to this Doctor when it came to her. For some reason it was perfectly alright for him to wake her up in the middle of the night to carry her out for an adventure or show up while she was changing (no personal boundaries at all!) but she wasn't allowed to hug him even once. The double standard ticked her off more than anything.

"Doctor! We've talked about this, personal space. Remember?" The Doctor leaned back and rested against the handrail as he studied her coolly.

"You humans are so easily perturbed by the smallest things," he remarked. He could never understand why Clara had a problem with him being close to her. After all, she was the one that enjoyed the surprise hugs so much, not him.

Clara could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, "Would it kill you to go five minutes without insulting anyone or anything? Just five minutes."

"It wasn't an insult, merely an observation."

Clara groaned in frustration and pulled at her hair, only the Doctor could irritate her this much. She got ready to yell at him again before she noticed the alien smirking at her, his eyes bright with mischief.

"You're trying to rile me up, why?" she asked coldly.

"Proving a point my dear. I'm not nice, and you shouldn't expect me to be. This is how I am now, Clara. Either accept it or I can drop you back home and leave you there."

"I know you're not nice. You yelled at my student to get lost-"

"He was interrupting my thought process."

Clara scowled at the rude disruption but continued, "You talked down to Jenny, discussed battle plans with Strax-which you never do, and you told a little girl that you couldn't help her find her cat and that she should get over it because it was mostly likely road kill anyways."

"Honestly Clara, the kitten had been missing for two weeks, either someone stole it or it was dead. There's no point in lying to children."

"You could have been gentler about it. It's like you've got no manners this time around."

The Doctor shrugged, "Sure, by a human's point of view I may be lacking in decorum, but I can assure you that I am not human but a Timelord. Other races would consider me a model citizen. You humans put too much into what people do or say, it's exhausting. I can barely tolerate you on a daily basis."

Clara couldn't help but roll her eyes at his absurdness before letting a smile spread across her face. Because the Doctor had missed something.

"So you're not nice, and you think you're above the human race. But you're not going to leave me," referring back to earlier when he said he could just leave her behind on Earth.

"I can," the Doctor warned.

"Never said you can't, just said you won't. Want to know why?"

"Judging by that smug look on your face, you're going to tell me."

"You need me. You need a companion to keep you straight and act as your moral and emotional compass once in a while, because apparently this regeneration is incapable of doing it yourself. And more than that, you want me around. Daily basis? I only go on weekly trips, which means you skip forward to meet me, which means you enjoy my company."

"Only sometimes. I only skip sometimes, when I'm bored and there's nothing to do. I assure you, I have better things to do than entertain the little human."

"Admit it, you like having me around. Even the TARDIS knows it. I mean it's not like you decorated just for you. Bookshelves, chalkboard, even a newly renovated kitchen with an amazing oven and a recipe book, it's like you're trying to keep me here by making it feel like home."

"That's not true," the Doctor replied a bit too quickly. The TARDIS whirred a couple of times, her lights flashing.

"She says I'm right," Clara commented as she smiled at the ceiling.

"Oh and I suppose you've just become an expert in speaking TARDIS, now have you? That's not what she said."

"Then what did she say?"

The Doctor spluttered, "She's – well she – you know – I don't have to tell you everything!"

Clara giggled enjoying the light mood, "You love having me around."

The Doctor crossed his arms and gave her a stern look, "You were right, I just need someone. You just happen to be around, I could get anyone, doesn't have to be you."

"Oh yes, I'm sure plenty of young women want to run off with an old man in his Snog Box, that's not creepy and weird at all. And even if you did get them to agree with the promise of new worlds and time travel, who do you think would put up with you and your constant mood swings?"

The Doctor had to concede on that, "Fair point. Still, doesn't have to be you. I'm sure there's a lovely Clara-echo just waiting out there to see the stars. I'm sure I could whisk one away."

"Pretty sure you couldn't. They wouldn't even give you the time of day," Clara said viciously, quite angry that he had the audacity to bring her other selves into the conversation. Like she could easily be replaced at the drop of a hat, "My echoes existed to save the Doctor. Most of them didn't live past doing so. Besides since you didn't die, who knows if they even exist – one huge paradox, right? And even if they did, they exist for _him_. My bowtied Doctor, the one I made the sacrifice for, not you."

Perhaps Clara indulged in the way the Doctor flinched harshly at her words and refused to look her in the eyes a bit too much. He started it, so clearly he deserved a taste of his own medicine, right? But when the Doctor began to ignore her and push buttons on the console, Clara worried that he might have taken her words to heart.

"There, we've landed," he broke the tense silence after a few minutes, "We should be in your flat if I've got coordinates right, and I always do. Off you go then. You've made your point."

Clara inhaled sharply as she understood what the Doctor meant. He was leaving her. For good.

Tears welled up in her eyes, her voice shaky as she spoke, "If I go out those doors…what are the chances I'll ever see you again?"

"I'm sure I'd see you around. After all, planet earth is hardly safe from alien invasions anymore these days," the Doctor tried to brush off the impeding good bye as inconsequential even though he was sure his hearts were breaking.

"No," Clara shook her head forcefully, "I'm not going and you can't make me. I'm staying." To make her point the young woman stomped across the room and sat in the pilot's seat. Folding her arms and crossing one leg over the other, glaring at the Doctor and daring him to move her by force.

The Doctor stared at her incredulously, "I thought this was what you wanted? To be free of me and my 'childlike tantrums'? You don't have to stay. For whatever reason you feel like you have to, you don't. You're free to do what you like, so off you go then."

"Why would you think I want to leave? You've clearly missed the point of this conversation yet again!"

The Doctor sighed as he collapsed on the stairs opposite his companion. Only Clara would lecture him about trying to do the right thing, "Look, I'm not a nice man this time around. We both know that. And you were right, you already sacrificed yourself for your Doctor. There's nothing tying you to me now, and I don't need you to hurt yourself worrying about me. I'm trying to do you a favour here. Stop being so stubborn and just leave!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Clara admitted quietly, "And you have no right to say any of that! I hung on to the TARDIS for 300 years to see you again-"

"To see him. I've changed."

"To see you. I told you before, you're the same man. Yes, he was my Doctor. He was my first Doctor, he's very special to me. But…can't you be my Doctor too?"

"Don't know why you'd want me."

Clara groaned, "Why must you have such a hero complex? The whole 'I'm trying to save you for your own good, let me decide what's right for you, I'll never be good enough for you' is super annoying, you know that? I'm a perfectly grown and capable woman, I can make my own decisions. And I decide that I want to stay. Unless you don't want me, but we both know you do."

"But why do you want to stay? I mean all you're doing is listing everything that's wrong with me while singing praises about my predecessor."

Clara sighed before walking over to her Doctor and leaning against him. She could feel his muscles tense under her touch, but he relaxed eventually. Clara reached over and took his hand in her own, playing with his ring. She remembered making fun, asking if it was a wedding ring of some sort, but he had simply stated that not all cultures believed in the symbolism and that he just liked it. Such a child, she thought.

"You're not nice," she started, drawing invisible lines on his palm, "You're rude to almost everyone and you hardly ever stop shouting. You're too blunt and sometimes you have no manners at all. And I'm not going to lie, I miss getting hugs from you."

She took a deep breath and continued, "But you are a good man. You asked me once before, if you were. I didn't know then, but I do now. You're a good man, Doctor. You've never lied to me. You've never given me false hope. You've always protected me, even when I didn't want it and you'd never hurt me. You don't scare me. The old you did sometimes, and he left me without a good bye. You're giving me a choice." Clara squeezed his hands at the end of her monologue, trying to get a grin out of him.

"I'm not good for you," the Doctor searched her eyes.

"Maybe not. But then again, neither was he. But we both know I'm good for you. Like I said before, you need me. I never felt that way with the old you, like he needed me. I felt like a puzzle to him, not a person. You need someone to stop you from going too far. And if the only way I'm going to get through to you is annoy you with remarks of who you used to be, then I will."

"Well it's hardly a nice way to go about it, now is it? How do you think I feel whenever you compare me to who I used to be? The one that got to show you the stars first, the one you _cared for_ so much," the Doctor spat.

Clara's eyes widened, "You're…you're jealous. Of yourself? Is that even possible?"

"Clearly," the Doctor noted dryly, "Can you blame me? You always talk about him."

"Only to remind you that there's still good in you. When you go too far or don't do enough, like today. He was far from perfect too, you know?"

"Well that would be nice to mention too sometimes."

"Are you really jealous?" Clara asked again, trying to understand what aspect of the relationship he was jealous of exactly. She was the same around this new version, wasn't she? The only difference...the only difference was that she had cut down on the flirting, sort of. Honestly the man couldn't even hug her, what made him think he could handle her coming on to him?

"It means something to a Timelord. To be the first. First in a regeneration cycle, first TARDIS, first to discover a new planet, first face," he tacked on at the end, trying to tell his companion how much she meant to him, "And he got to be your first. Imagine how that makes me feel? To know I can never measure up to him?"

"How do you think I felt for the longest time?" Clara asked, "I mean, here was this madman in a box who had met me twice before and I didn't even know about it. I don't know what was worse, the fact that you only wanted me to solve a mystery or that of all the times I tried to get your attention you only noticed me twice."

The Doctor winced, clearly she could tell what he felt, "So I suppose we're both left feeling a little second-best."

"Yeah, guess so. Especially when you're reminded that there are other versions of you wandering out there that would make perfectly capable companions."

"Alright, so that might have been a bit too harsh," the Doctor apologized.

"Oh, you think?"

"To be fair, you were annoying me."

"Unbelievable, it's like talking to a child."

"Oh please, didn't we already establish that I enjoy having you around? Like I could ever replace you so easily. Best part of my day, seeing you."

"Laying it on a bit thick there, aren't you? Besides, I thought you 'barely tolerated me'?"

"Do you have to take everything I say so seriously? I really don't know how long this relationship is going to last if you don't lighten up a bit," the Doctor grinned.

"Me? I'm the one that needs to lighten up! Oh, you are incorrigible! I don't know why I put up with you!" she smacked him.

The Doctor laughed, "Well why do you? I mean, I need you, and yes I may be a good man underneath it all. But you don't have to stay. So why do you want to?"

"Because, you idiot," you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you make me laugh, I need you too, _I love you_, "Because you're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you. Good enough answer for you?"

The Doctor stared at her, "I suppose it'll do. Anyways, you really should go now."

Clara's eyes widened, "No, but I thought I could stay? I told you I don't want to leave!"

"I don't mean forever!" the Doctor interrupted the hysterical woman, "I mean we're at your flat so you should go. Besides, the TARDIS is getting bored, I should get going."

"You could stay? For tea? Or something," Clara tried to keep him with her, worried that he'd go off and she'd never see him again.

The Doctor smiled, a bit upset that she didn't trust him to come back. But then again, given his reputation, he wouldn't trust himself either. He got up and pulled the brunette to her feet and led her to the doors, "Not today my dear. You know I don't like tea, only-"

"Coffee," Clara finished for him, knowing the ins and outs of this body, "But you know I don't give you any because then you get hyperactive."

"Exactly. Now, off you go. Maybe some other time," he urged her out the doors. Clara pinned herself against the closed doors, trying to stare him down. The Doctor sighed and glanced at the woman he now had caged in. Why did the lack of personal space not bother her now?

"Is this goodbye?" she asked desperately.

"You know I don't like goodbyes."

"Yes but-"

"Clara, go home and get some rest. You're tired and your mind is far too over-worked. Go home, I'll see you next week."

"Or maybe tomorrow morning? It's Saturday after all, and the grading can wait until Sunday. So tomorrow morning," she knew she wouldn't survive a week of not knowing whether the Doctor would come back for her or not. The logical part of her brain told her she was being ridiculous – he had never lied to her before, why start now? But the emotional part reminded her how she had felt last Christmas. She had to know if he would come back for her, then she could move on with her life.

"Alright, tomorrow morning," the Doctor agreed, never one to turn down a new adventure.

"Right then, I want to see you here tomorrow morning at nine sharp. I can make you pancakes and then we can leave. Nine and not a second late, understood?"

The Doctor smiled happy to appease her, "Alright, nine tomorrow. Anything else Ms. Oswald?"

Clara bit her lip nervously, "Just one thing."

She launched herself onto her tiptoes and pulled down on the Doctor's lapels, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Before he could protest she had already dropped back to the ground, blushing while she smoothed out his jacket.

"Good night Doctor, I'll see you tomorrow," Clara stepped back and out of the box closing the doors behind her, waiting for it to disappear

The Doctor stood catatonic for a few moments before sighing and rolling his eyes. _The little minx _he thought to himself. Every single time! She did this kissing thing every single time and it always caught him off guard. Maybe one of these days he'd actually get her to stop running out right after (she learned from the best) and stay still long enough so that he could respond properly.

He pulled the lever and sent his ship hurtling through space again and mused to himself.

_Definitely one of these days. Maybe even tomorrow._

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please drop a review if you have the time! :D**


	6. Must be Married

**It got a bit long but whatever. Just so it's clear the first part is in Felicia's pov. And minor spoilers for Deep Breath.**

* * *

They entered in a flurry of noise immediately catching everyone's attention. Well everyone that was still up at this time of night. The young woman's hair was askew, falling out of its misshapen bun and her red dress was completely soiled. Her lips moved rapidly as she spat out words to the older man beside her.

At least he looked a better sight, not a hair out of place. Only his jacket was a bit lopsided. He took the woman's scolding in stride, trying to comfort her by placing a hand on her back. She quickly smacked it away and pointed a finger at him, no doubt giving him another lecture. The man sighed and rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets waiting for her to finish.

When she finally stopped for breath, the older man said something quietly and pointed at the check in desk. The woman followed his gaze and nodded once. A few more words were exchanged, all the while the woman fixing the man's jacket lapels and the man pushing her hair out of her face. The ring on his finger was clearly noticeable as he did so.

Even through all the arguing the two retained a certain intimacy for each other. Clearly, they were married. Finally they made their way up to the desk.

"Yeah, hi we need a room," the man wasted no time in saying.

"Yes of course," the lady at the front desk replied, "My name is Felicia I would be happy to help you. Do you have a reservation?"

"No, our house…flooded. No place to stay and no luggage as you can clearly see," the young woman interrupted nervously before turning to glare at her husband.

"Here, I have something that might help," the man quickly patted around his pockets clearly trying to find something. Exasperated the woman sighed before reaching into his jacket and pulled out a black wallet and pushed it into his hand. The man gave his wife a small smile before flashing the paper in Felicia's face.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Clara…she's my…she's mine and we need a place to stay," the man – the Doctor – tried again.

Felicia smiled knowingly not missing the dirty looks the Doctor's young wife kept shooting him. Clearly on the verge of divorce, but too in love to let the other go. Just like every tragic love story. She should know, she had stacks of romance novels in the backroom. She had to help them.

"Of course I have just the room for you. Room 512, there's no one on the floor right now so you should be all alone. Don't worry about a thing, all your needs will be taken care of. How long are you planning on staying?"

"A night…or maybe two. We're playing it by ear right now," the Doctor said quickly.

"Of course, here's your room key. Just let me know when you want to check out. We'll have some fresh clothes in the wardrobe waiting for you," she added eying Clara's outfit, "Call if you need anything. Have a superb stay!" she grinned at them. The pair looked at each other before smiling nervously back at her.

* * *

"I'm telling you there was something wrong with that woman!" the Doctor argued as they stepped into the elevator.

"You think there's something wrong with everybody. She was being nice!" Clara commented as she pressed the button.

"Exactly! She's planning something I tell you. And what kind of name is 'Felicia' anyways?"

"A perfectly ordinary human name. You're being paranoid."

"Or maybe you're just being ignorant."

"Doctor, you're the one that crashed the TARDIS and now we're stuck here until she gets herself fixed. Just be glad we found a hotel that's letting us stay. Especially one that's _not_ in my time," Clara glared at him.

"I told you I was sorry. Besides, I didn't overshoot by too much."

"Fifty seven years into the future, yes you did."

"You have to admit, it could have been worse."

"I'd rather not think about that," Clara sighed as the elevator dinged and they both stepped out.

"I still think it's strange. I mean we're almost always stopped and asked for a cover story," the Doctor replied. Looking older and travelling with an attractive young woman always got them some looks, "And she just let us stay without another word. It's all wrong."

"Calm down would you? I'm sure she realized that we were good friends or related? We never did decide what story we were going with, so it's probably better she didn't ask. What room was it again?" Clara reached out for the key card.

"Room 512," the Doctor handed it over, "Do you think they're holding their guests hostage?"

Clara stilled just in front of their door and pushed a finger into his chest, "Listen, we are not discussing conspiracy theories. Not after the day you've given me. This is a nice, normal hotel and we are going to spend a nice and normal night for once. I'll sleep in my bed and you can do whatever it is you want in your bed as long as you don't make any noise. Understood?"

"Beds don't make any sense though!" he whined.

"Doctor! Do you understand me?" Clara repeated as if talking to a child.

The Doctor nodded weakly, "Yes ma'am."

Clara smiled and rubbed the offended area that she had poked and turned to the door, "Besides she was rather nice giving us a bedroom so easily – what the hell is wrong with her?!"

"What is it? What's wrong? Was I right? Don't tell me this place is being overrun by Zygons!"

The Doctor pushed her into the room from where she had been blocking the doorway and looked around as they both entered. There were hearts on the wall, the bed was heart shaped and covered with red sheets and rose petals. Chocolates on the bedside table. Well at least it was fully furnished.

"No this can't be a Zygon's work. They're hardly ever this nice. Why do you have that look on your face again? Your eyes are the size of plates, and I'm not exaggerating."

Clara looked at him and punched him in the arm relishing in his expression of pain, "Doctor, look around. Don't you notice something wrong with this room?"

The Doctor took a second look, "Well I suppose the bed's a bit impractical. Who has a heart shaped bed, are they trying to make it more fun? Because they're failing miserably." The Doctor stalked over to the bed, ignoring all the petals he sat down on it, testing it out. Then he fell back on it, a pillow bouncing onto the floor as he did so.

"Well I suppose it is rather bouncy, I'll give them that. That's nice."

"Doctor, the bed is heart shaped, there are chocolates and rose petals everywhere. This is a honeymoon suite. She didn't ask us for a cover story because she thought we were married!"

"Well why would she think that?" the Doctor asked noncommittally as he reached over for a chocolate box.

"Well I don't know, it must have been something you did. And don't eat that! You've already messed up the bed! If you eat the chocolates then we probably can't get a new room!"

"Well why do we need a new room?"

"You want to stay here?" Clara asked bug-eyed.

"You're the one that needs a place to sleep, not me. And you were complaining about a bath – you should really have one by the way. You've got dirt all over you."

Clara groaned, "This is all your fault! We trudged through tunnels because you made us and then you went to get cleaned up and the TARDIS crashed before I could even change. I hate you. And we can't stay here!"

"Why not? You're being illogical."

"No I'm not. You heard her, we're the only people on this floor which means that she thinks we want privacy for…you know."

"For what?" the Doctor asked.

"Well you know. She thinks we're married, there's only one bed…and she obviously expects us to…you know…do what married couples do?"

"Which would be?" the Doctor pushed for further clarification.

"She wants us to-" Clara screeched not being able to finish, "It doesn't matter! Look, are you going to get up or not?"

"No, I'm quite comfortable as I am."

Clara sighed, "Fine. Alright. Whatever. I'm going to go take a shower then."

The Doctor watched as she huffed and made her way to the bathroom before walking back out again.

"What's wrong now?" he moaned.

Clara bit her lip nervously, "I don't know how to work the shower."

"Seriously?"

"What? I'm fifty years ahead of my time it's too complicated." The Doctor groaned as he got up and followed her into the spacious bathroom, not missing how the shower was clearly meant for two people.

"You could always go in the Jacuzzi," he smiled at her.

"No thank you," Clara bit out, "Can you just get the water running?"

"Whatever you want," he headed over to the touch control panel getting everything ready.

"How come the TARDIS doesn't have bathrooms like this?" Clara wondered aloud.

"She has rooms according to the time period of my companion. You're from early 21st century, so she fits the technology to what you know. If it were Jack Harkness then it would probably be more advanced technology, it took that man forever to understand what a toaster was!"

"What about you? What kind of shower do you like? I mean," Clara trailed off, her cheeks heating up when she saw the Doctor smirk at her.

Instead of answering he said, "Water's running now."

"Thanks, and Doctor? Mind unzipping me?"

"Come here," the Doctor held out an arm for her. Clara smiled as she glided in front of him, turning her back to her.

"I don't know why you bother with such complicated dresses if you need help getting in and out of them," he commented as he undid the hooks and buttons before getting to the zip.

"I like them."

"They're impractical!"

"I look nice in them!"

The Doctor refused to respond to that as he got the zipper down. His fingers wandered, tracing patterns on her back.

"Everything alright Doctor?" Clara asked trying to keep her voice steady as she felt his light touch.

"Nothing, just…you've got a lot of freckles. It's like connecting the dots!" the Doctor commented giddily like a child.

"Doctor, my body is not one of your chalkboards that you can just draw on," Clara scolded lightly even though she enjoyed his touch.

"Never said it was," he pushed her away a little roughly, "There done. Enjoy your shower." And with that he left her alone.

* * *

Clara came out after her shower to find the Doctor lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. A box of chocolates at his side half-finished with his shoes and jacket abandoned on the ground next to a pillow. Clara toweled her hair dry before running a comb through it, trying to rid herself of the tangles and not focus on her clothing. Or rather lack of.

"Having fun?" she asked out loud. She knew he was aware of her presence, he always was. He just hardly ever acknowledged it unless she broke the silence first.

"As much fun as can be had on a bed with nothing to do."

"Because beds are boring, right?" Clara mocked.

"Exactly," he sat up resting his body on his arms and smirked at her, "Unless you've got someone in bed with you. Then that gives you something to do."

Clara gasped as her eyes widened, "You can't say things like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you – oh I hate you! You knew exactly what I was talking about before and you let me babble on like an idiot!"

"Never an idiot. I don't think that, I just found it entertaining Clara! Besides I'm over two thousand years old and I've been married. I do know what happens on a honeymoon."

Clara grabbed the pillow from the floor and threw it at him. The Doctor laughed as it hit his face but held it in his lap and continued to smile at her.

"Alright that might have been a bit much," the Doctor admitted, "But you look nice with red cheeks. Nice clothes by the way," he winked at the end.

Clara felt her temper rise and her cheeks heat up, "Shut up. Quit flirting."

"Not flirting. Just curious. What are you wearing?"

"It was the only dress in there. Apparently staying in the honeymoon suite means you only get to wear lingerie."

The Doctor nodded, taking in the lacy slip dress that barely covered her body and leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

"Would you quit ogling me like that? You'd think you've never spent a night with a woman!" Clara snapped at him, feeling vulnerable at his burning gaze and trying desperately to get the upper hand in the situation.

"Someone's touchy! Am I not allowed to look at you now?"

"Not like that!"

"Fine I won't," the Doctor stretched out on the bed, eyes back on the ceiling making Clara somewhat upset that he agreed so quickly. Wasn't she attractive enough to admire? She could still make out a smirk across the Doctor's face, "But it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't we go to church on Trenzalore together? You can't wear clothes there."

"I was wearing holographic clothes."

"Oh well I couldn't see them."

"You couldn't see my clothes?"

"No."

"You saw me naked?"

"Was that not clear with the 'no' bit?"

Clara let a guttural scream rip from her throat before she charged onto the Doctor.

"How dare you! Annoying arse! I can't believe you would do that!" the insults kept coming as Clara began hitting him with a pillow, enjoying the yelps of pain from the Doctor.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! Clara please! I was wrong, would you just calm down for a second!" the Doctor held out his hands in surrender. Clara stopped the assault placing the pillow on his stomach as she breathed heavily from the physical exertion.

"I'm still angry with you," she barked at him.

"Well then everything's normal between us then, isn't it?" the Doctor retorted.

"I don't know why they think we're married! Normal husbands don't strive to drive their wives up the wall," Clara complained completely unaware of how she invaded the Doctor's personal space as she continued to straddle him.

"Normal husbands don't have to deal with control freak egomaniac wives!" the Doctor snapped back at her and yet his hands still gripped her thighs to make sure she stayed stable on top of him.

"Shut up about that!" Clara smothered his face with the pillow. The Doctor's hands gripped her hips before flipping them over so that he was on top of her this time. Clara let out a shout as he covered her body with his own and pinned her arms between their bodies.

"There, now you can't let your anger get the better of you and start hitting me again!" the Doctor announced triumphantly.

"Doctor! This isn't fair!"

"Neither was that pillow fight."

"You started it."

"Did not! You wore those clothes in the first place. If you had such a big problem with it then you should have just put on your old clothes."

"I couldn't. I already sent them down the laundry chute to get them cleaned. I can't get them back until morning. It was either this, the towel or just me."

"I like just you," the Doctor's eyes widened as he realized what he said, "No wait – I meant-"

"Oh? What did you mean?" Clara asked saucily, she never got to see this Doctor worked up. Eleven was so much easier to flirt with, but this Doctor never tried with her. He would flirt with dinosaurs and aliens but never with Clara. Not really.

"Come on Doctor," Clara said again before the Doctor could get a word out, "It's been what, over six hundred years since you've seen me naked? Do you even remember what I looked like?"

The Doctor looked at her, realizing the challenge in her eyes, "I remember very clearly actually."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes. You have a birth mark, right about here," the Doctor pressed a hand to her lower back, right above her left hip bone. Clara moaned as he inadvertently pushed their bodies further together.

"Well? Am I right?" the Doctor asked as Clara's eyes glossed over.

"Yeah," she breathed, "My first girlfriend loved that mark."

She craned her neck up to whisper into his ear, "Used to drive me crazy whenever she would kiss me there."

Then came the opportunity Clara had been waiting for. The Doctor's hold on her slackened just the slightest and Clara freed her right arm. Her hand immediately went for the Doctor's throat. But the Doctor was faster. He pinned her left arm to her side and crossed her right arm over her breasts, shifting his weight completely over her so she couldn't move again.

"No," he stated clearly.

"Oh come on Doctor!" Clara gasped for breath under him, "You're going to suffocate me!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "No I'm not and you know it. Relax Clara. You might as well because I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"This isn't fair!"

"You shouldn't have hit me with a pillow and tried to trick me just then. I would have let you go if you just asked nicely."

"Doctor, please let me go?" Clara pleaded innocently.

"No. Too late for that now. You're stuck there until I say so."

Clara let out a scream of frustration as she tried to wriggle around underneath him, but to no avail, "How are you this strong?"

"What, you mean because my physical age is older? Just because I've got grey hair now doesn't mean I can't take on a small woman half my size," his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"You're enjoying this."

The Doctor shrugged as best he could without loosening his grasp on her, "I enjoy winning for once against you. And being on top. That's a nice change. Now would you relax? Seriously, trust me Clara. Just let me be in control for once."

"I let you control the TARDIS and that got us in this situation in the first place!"

"Not the point!" he glared. Clara huffed at his childish tantrum before lying still for a few moments. Then she began moving her hips underneath him.

"Clara what are you doing?"

"Trying to get comfortable. If I'm going to be held hostage here, I might as well be comfy."

"Even when I've got the upper hand you have to be demanding. Unbelievable!"

"Oh shut up! You'll never get one over on me. And would you at least do something about your sonic? It's starting to bother me." The Doctor spared a look at the floor where his jacket was, Clara paused. The Doctor refused to meet her eyes, all of a sudden fascinated with the headboard in front of them.

"It's in your jacket isn't it?" Clara asked.

"Yes."

"So what I'm feeling…is your _sonic_?" she asked pointedly.

The Doctor glanced at her before looking away again, "Shut up! We're not talking about this. And I thought Jack and River were filled with innuendos!"

Clara ruffled at the mention of his ex-wife and moved a knee between his legs as best she could and forced them to spread apart slightly.

"Clara! Stop that!"

"Why?" Clara's eyes flashed, "Is it bothering you?"

"You know perfectly well what it's doing to me!"

"I thought we weren't talking about that?"

"We're not! The same way we don't mention your egomania."

"Not that it stops you at all!" Clara snapped at him.

"This is all your fault anyways!"

"My fault?" Clara raised her voice.

"Yes yours! You were the one that had to start moving around like that."

"I told you I was uncomfortable! Not my fault you can't control your _urges_."

The Doctor snorted at that, "I've got an attractive young woman-"

"You think I'm attractive?" Clara interrupted.

"I've got eyes, of course you're attractive. Don't get so caught up in it," the Doctor steamrolled on her words, "I've got an attractive young woman moving like that with her body pressed against mine – of course I'm going to have _urges_. I'm not a robot Clara! Don't know why you're so uncomfortable in the first place!" This time it was Clara's turn to look away and stay silent.

"What? What is it? Clara?" the Doctor asked concernedly.

"When I said I could only wear this, I mean I could only wear _this_," Clara bit her lip as she looked away.

The Doctor looked at their positions and the lack of space between them, "Clara, what are you wearing underneath?"

"Not much," she answered weakly.

"Not much, _meaning_?"

"More like, nothing at all."

"Oh well that's just great! This really doesn't help our predicament, now does it?"

"_Your_ predicament, not mine. And besides I told you to let me go plenty of times!"

The Doctor sighed and weighed at his options, "Fine. I'm going to let you go. But no hitting me, okay?" Clara nodded once. The Doctor slowly removed his hold of her, and when she made no sudden movements got off of Clara all together. Only to be hit in the head with yet another pillow.

"Clara!"

The woman smiled at him impishly, "Well I never made any promises, now did I?"

And then it was all out warfare. Pillows and chocolates went flying. At one point Clara was on top of the Doctor again and then the next she was lying on her back on the ground. There was shrieking and laughter and a lot of yelling between them.

It was the knock that finally interrupted them, "Room service."

The pair stilled in their position. Clara wrapped around the Doctor from behind, one hand in his hair the other on his shoulder struggling to push him down. Meanwhile the Doctor's own hand had found its way to Clara's waist. Though it couldn't be told if he was trying to keep her close or push her away from him.

"Did you order something?" Clara asked with big eyes.

"No, did you?" the Doctor repeated.

"Of course not. I was in the shower, remember?"

"Right. Well go see who it is then."

"What, me? Dressed like this?"

"You heard the voice, it was male. And besides, wearing that – you're definitely answering the door."

Clara glared at him but did as he was told, opening the door to a smiling bellhop with a trolley of food behind him.

"Hello, I brought up your meal for the night," the bellhop smiled at Clara.

"Oh, we didn't order anything?"

"It's complimentary. The honeymoon suite always is. Everything is free of charge, it's all on the hotel."

"Really?" the Doctor piped up from the back.

The bellhops eyes widened as he hurriedly tried to explain, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"What?" Clara looked around the room and realized what the young man in front of her must have been thinking. The sheets had been kicked around, pillows askew. The Doctor's shirt was untucked and for some reason partly unbuttoned while his hair was completely rumpled. And meanwhile Clara was only wearing a lacy slip dress that barely reached mid-thigh, and the strap was off shoulder. Oh yes, she definitely knew what he was thinking.

"Oh no, we weren't-"

Suddenly there was an arm around her waist and the Doctor was pressed up behind her as he interrupted, "We weren't expecting anybody. The wife and I were just enjoying some much needed quality alone time with each other. Weren't we, Love?" the Doctor gave her a look.

"Of course, Darling," Clara had to stop herself from growling the words at him.

"Oh why don't you set the food right over there?" the Doctor asked.

"Thank you very much," Clara smiled as the young man did as told and stepped out of the door, "You have a nice night now. Bye!" She shut the door in his face before he could reply and then turned to glare at the Doctor who was already preoccupied with the food.

"What the hell was that, Darling?" Clara snapped at him.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked confused.

"He thought we were – and you let him think!"

The Doctor smiled and placed his hands on her arms, "Clara, the honeymoon suite gets everything free. Tell me, do you have any money that you can use? Because I certainly don't."

"Well no, but-"

"Exactly! I don't care what he thought of us. I mean look at the state of this room, and us. You'd think the same thing. And if acting like a married couple is going to get us free stuff and out of here without any questions, then we're married. We've done it before."

Clara looked at him closely, "That was different. Back when you weren't opposed to touching me."

The Doctor squeezed her arms, "I'm touching you right now. And what do you think we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted? I think we came into contact quite a few times then."

"Shut up," Clara halfheartedly smacked his arm, "You know what I mean."

"Unless it's the age difference that bothers you?" the Doctor asked nervously.

"No, that never bothered me," Clara grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, "Not even once. But you're the one that said you weren't my boyfriend. Remember?"

"Well I'm not your boyfriend, now am I?" the Doctor leaned in closely, "I'm your husband."

The Doctor let go of Clara and rested a hand against the door above her watching her reaction, "What do you think about the idea?"

Clara pretended to contemplate the proposition, "I suppose we do bicker quite a bit. But we always know how to make up with one another. We get along well enough for it."

The Doctor grinned, "So yes?"

"Sure," Clara smiled back, "Why not. But I'm still getting the bed. You can sleep on the sofa if you like." She walked past him and sat down on the bed, crossing one leg over the other.

"Of course my dearest," the Doctor watched her movements, his voice playful and yet the sentiment was real, "Whatever you like."

Clara grinned wickedly, her hand trailing the wrinkled sheets, "Or if you like, you could always put up a fight for the bed? And maybe I'll share." She tossed a pillow in his direction which the Doctor easily caught.

The Doctor stared at her innocent smile and wicked eyes. He quirked a smile himself and stalked over to her side, "I would like that very much. Besides, I always said beds were more fun when there was someone else in it."

* * *

**I don't know what else to say. Please review if you enjoyed it. Thank you!**


End file.
